Lanza Fenrir
Lanza is a young mercenary from the continent of Aethyrlan. Joining a band of mercenaries known as the 'Tempest Company' at a very young age, Lanza left the life of an orphan for that of even greater hardship, but was rewarded with something he'd been seeking all along - a family. He plays an instrumental part in the Embers of Dusk and is a central protagonist. Lanza later goes on to aid Cuddy Kendon and the Red Drakes for part of their quest. Appearance Powers & Abilities History Born in the village of Prim to Venciel Fenrir and Marian Fenrir, Lanza's mother fell ill while pregnant, and his father disappeared before he was even born. His mother passed away not long after giving birth, and he was taken to a local orphanage housed within a church of Sol. While life at the orphanage was by no means terrible, it was a lonely existence, a constant reminder to the boy that he had no family left and no real home of his own. Then one day, when roaming the streets of Prim, he met a woman named Talvanetha, and his life changed for good. Overhearing her describing one of her latest exploits as a mercenary, he became fascinated and wished to witness such things for himself. He pleaded that she take him with her, to be a mercenary too, and though initially reluctant to bring him into such a life, Talventha eventually agreed, and in doing so would provide the boy a family and in turn a home with the people of the Tempest Company in Roseglade. Growing up, Lanza took well to the life of a mercenary, being a quick-thinking and adaptive young man, his down-to-earth nature allowing him to keep a level head in dangerous situations. Not long after joining, Talvanetha encountered an orphaned wolf cub in the wilderness, bringing him home where the mercenaries quickly befriended him, naming the cub 'Sieg'. Lanza and Sieg fast became the closest of companions, forging a lasting bond. Having learned well from Talvanetha, the woman made a habit of having him lead the mercenary group unofficially, and after some time of proving himself she named him leader of the Tempest Company. By the time of his departure to Prim in 121 SE, he was trained with a blade, throwing knives, could employ unique combat tactics with Sieg's assistance, and had even lived through being inflicted with poison, which he seems to possess a resistance to. Personality Generally calm and understanding, Lanza often tries to see the best in people, and will accept all kinds of individuals despite their flaws, almost always willing to overlook someone's negative traits. He is remarkably mellow and tolerant, being distinctly difficult to anger. The young mercenary is generally calm under pressure, but can panic and make rash decisions when his allies are in danger. Throughout the course of Embers of Dusk, he is shown to have difficulty dealing with loss regardless of the fact that he is certainly familiar with hardship and slowly grows more wrathful towards his enemies with each atrocity he witnesses. Despite this however, he retains his morality and kind heart, as displayed following his adventure through Aethyrlan when he later meets the Red Drakes and requests their aid in eradicating a group of villains who have taken to exploiting wildlife, capturing and slaughtering animals out of greed for profit as opposed to hunting out of necessity. At this point he is somewhat ruthless in combat, but even after enduring a fair amount of pain, he remains by all definitions a good person, and continues to lead a happy life. Lanza is a man who excels at making do with what he's given. Though he often strives for a better life, he also doesn't loathe that which he does possess. This makes him rather useful during combat, as he can come up with effective plans on the fly, his mercenary experience teaching him to adapt to each scenario before him. Trivia * Lanza's sword, the Blade of Enver, was originally the sword used by Theron Enver, a man indirectly responsible for Elethar's destruction and Lanza's ancestor. Category:Characters Category:Embers of Dusk Category:Heroes